Luciano and Mayer men of leisure
by stardiva
Summary: ok some of the things in this story not be historicly correct but this is my fan fic i made it up as i went along if i offend anyone who wants acuracy i am sorry. those who just want a good fanfic story hope you like this one.


Luciano and Mayer

Men of Leisure.

Luciano sat waiting at a table in Henri's a local paris Cafe He was sipping coffee and glanced out the window for his companion Mayer to join him there. Two days before. Mayer had recieved a letter from his father's solicitor. A Mister Thomas Hughes by name, to come to his office for a meeting at 2pm this day.

Before Mayer had left their suite of rooms, Luciano had offered to accompany Mayer. His companion had hugged him and thanked him. But he assured Luciano that he would not be long. They had agreed to meet here once the meeting had concluded.

As he sat waiting, Luciano sipping his coffee, he sighed contently. He had a good life here in Paris. It was herre in Paris He and Mayer were free to show their mutual affections towards each other. It was here that men of their station could hug and hold hands and share kisses freely. He also shared Mayer's bed. It was in that bed Luciano felt the happiest.

Luciano glanced at the door of the cafe. Soon his eyes lit up as they came apon his companion, walking towards where Luciano sat. Mayer sat across from him and smiled faintly at Luciano. Luciano noticed that Mayer looked distant. Luciano sensed something was on his companion's mind. "What is it Mayer? What has happened? he inquired.

Mayer looked at him and smiled lovingly at him. He took hold of Luciano's hand as he spoke. "I am sorry, I did not mean to worry you Luciano."Lucian smiled as their fingers intertwined "What is it then, Mayer? What did your solicitor say?"

Mayer spoke "It was about my Trust fund. According to Mister Hughes, sinse the death of my father on the Maiden Voyage of the Titanic, I am legaly entitled access to my trust fund. I am now a wealthy man." Luciano smiled happily and kissed his companion cheek "Oh Mayer that is so wonderful. I am so happy for you." Mayer rose and extended his hand."Shall we go home then Luciano?"Together they made their way through the crowd, hand in hand.

Once home, Mayer closed the door behind them. Luciano removed his jacket and placed it on the hook that was beside the door. He spoke "Would you care for a Brandy?" Mayer also removed his own jacket and sat down on the sofa. and nodded "Please." Luciano poured the brandy into two glasses and went to sit beside his lover. He handed Mayer one of the glasses. Luciano snuggled close to Mayer. The two sat together, sipping their brandy and just enjoyed each other's company.

Mayer held Luciano close as he spoke softly "Luciano I have something to ask of you." "Hmmm?" Came the response. Mayer continued "I want you to be.. to.." Luciano looked at his companion "Mayer? What is it?" Mayer spoke again "I want you to become mine. Mine and mine alone." Luciano looked at Mayer and then looked away "I am sorry Mayer but it is too late for that I can not become yours."Mayer stared at his lover in dismay. His eyes welled op with tears "But I thought we had a understanding. Please Luciano do not say it is too late for us. I vow i will not lose you."

Luciano turned back to face his companion, "Oh my sweet Darling Mayer. No that is not what i meant. You will never lose me."Mayer looked at him still puzzled. "I do not understand."Luciano kissed him softly "The reason I can not become yours and the reason it is too late is because..."He paused and touched his lover's cheek "It is because I am already yours. Mayer, Do you not know that I became yours that first night when we had our first intimate encounter? I lost my heart to you that night." He drew Mayer to his side and kissed his lips lightly. He heard Mayer whisper softly "Let us undress then,"

They rose and began to take off their clothes. Mayer was finished first and he sat watching Luciano clad only his dress shirt. He was struggling with one of his buttons "Blast"He swore "Confound this retched button." Mayer went to him and put his hand on Luciano's . "Allow me." With ease Mayer undid the button. Luciano took off the shirt. he went down before Mayer and gently began to kiss his companion's maleness. He gently took the tip in his mouth and with his tongue gently began to massage it.

Mayer, as his companion did this, began to run his fingers through Luciano's soft blond hair. Mayer moaned at the sheer pleasure of Luciano's Tongue and his hands on Mayer's bare thighs. Luciano removed his mouth and kissed his companion's manhood. and gently kissed it one last time and then stood.

Mayer drew him in his arms and gently kissed his lover's sweet lips. Luciano whispered "Oh Mayer Take me . I am yours. Do with me what you will." Mayer gently scooped his young lover and took him to their bedroom. He closed the door.

Soon in the darkness a voice moaned out in pleasure "OH MAYER!"


End file.
